


Goodbye

by neonfart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfart/pseuds/neonfart





	Goodbye

Brown eyes wander around the gray skies cut into small strands by the metal bars that cage her in. Sometimes her mind wanders, it breaches the confines of her room and suddenly her feet are in soft white sand, arms encircle her and she’s warm. She sighs letting her eyes wander down to the clear water of the lake she dreaded. She used to love the water, at least that’s what they told her. She wondered why she feared it so much now. Her eyes sweep to the naked branches of the trees that surrounded the lake and the building she was currently in, watching the last few birds taking flight to migrate to whatever warm place they chose. Sometimes she wished she was one of them. A sigh escaped soft lips as her attention was grabbed by the nurse currently talking animatedly beside her.

“Lena, are you even listening to me?” Brown met hazel as Lena moved her eyes up to the redheaded nurse who had a worried look on her features. After receiving a nod from the aforementioned, the nurse continued. “We were thinking of starting a new treatment for you. Your body seems so have gotten used to the current medication and we think you might have developed an addiction to it. We’ll be lowering the dosage for a few weeks to see how your body reacts to its absence. Is that alright with you?” She asked with a small smile. Lena nodded. Not like she had much of a choice anyway. Besides she had gotten used to it by now, they changed her treatment so frequently it had become a game for her at this point. She found this whole thing useless either way, she had lost hope on getting fixed long ago. “Alright, Angela with come by later and give you the whole medical explanation. Don’t tell her I told you in advance though, she’ll have my head.” Lena let a small chuckle escape her before the nurse handed her a cup of water and two tablets. Swallowing them without much trouble Lena leaned back on her bed and the nurse fixed her covers so they weren’t just messily lying on top of the small patient.

“Thank you Emily.” Lena had said as the nurse, who always seemed to show more attention to her, made her way towards the cream colored door that separated the patients’ room from the rest of the world. Emily simply smiled and waved her goodbye.

* * *

 

“What’s got you so chipper?” The doctor next to Lena, who was currently writing something about the progress of the dosage lowering in the first week on her clipboard, had asked a delighted smile at her patients’ rare moment of happiness. “Besides the birthday cake Emily and I got you.” She added when Lena’s eyes traveled to the treat.

“Amélie always comes to visit when it’s my birthday.” Lena said her tone delighted however she was met with sad eyes and pursed lips when her eyes moved up to the doctor.

“Lena, she’s not coming. I’ve told you already she’s never coming back.” The doctor had said receiving a frown in return.

“Why are you so against this Angela? I haven’t seen her in two years, I miss her!” Lena had said her voice as distant as the blonde doctor was used to hearing when her patient spoke about her illness.

“I just don’t want you to raise your hopes up just for her not to show up and leave you heartbroken.” Angela had said her tone soft and caring. Lena had sighed and nodded. She knew the doctor came from a good place, even if she thought she should be happy for her, even if she didn’t like Amélie, instead of being so pessimistic.

“It’s alright Angela.” Lena had said, her smile having faded.

“Right well, I’ll see you tomorrow Lena.” Angela said awkwardly as Lena simply nodded and gave her a small wave.

Angela was greeted with Emily’s displeased glare when she exited the room.

* * *

 

Lena sighed as she looked down at her feet. Emily had suggested she take a walk to calm herself down from her little disagreement with Angela, and despite her fear of it, the patient somehow found herself walking on the lake’s shore. She could see a few rays of sunshine breaking the thick layer of gray clouds following them with her eyes to a tall figure.

“Amélie…” She breathed out, her voice breaking as the other woman turned to her with a smile. She ran, her feet digging into the sand as she did, and threw herself in the other woman’s arms, tears streaming down her face.

“Happy birthday Lena!” The tall Frenchwoman said, her accent clear, as the shorter of the two hid her face in the crook of the aforementioned woman’s neck.

“I missed you! You were gone for so long I-” Lena chocked out between sobs as a hand came to her head and another rested on her waist.

“I’m here now.”

* * *

 

Lena had let a soft sigh escape her lips as she sat on the lake shore, Amélie’s arms encircling her giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. It’s been a week now since Amélie’s first visit, she’s been coming by more frequently almost every other day. Lena had learnt that the Frenchwoman had become a world famous ballerina and that hadn’t given her a lot of time to visit the younger woman but she was on a well deserved vacation now and wanted to see her again. Lena had listened to the Frenchwoman describe every place she went to for hours, laughing and smiling with her. She had never felt as happy as she did now.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Amélie had chuckled. “How could I forget? We were sitting at the beach, drunk off our minds because your friends had dragged you to a party for your birthday when all you wanted to do was watch all seasons of Pimp My Ride!”

“Do you remember what I did?”

“You told me that you were in love with me, and that I would be the woman you would marry.”Amélie said with another chuckle.

“And you laughed and said that I couldn’t be in love with you since we had just met.” Lena said with a small smile recalling the memory.

“Do you remember what I did right after I said that?” Amélie had asked with a purr.

“No, you might have to refresh my memory.” Lena had replied with a teasing smirk.

And then Amélie kissed her.

* * *

 

“God, and Angela kept saying you weren’t ever coming back! It was so frustrating!” Lena had groaned as she played with Amélie’s fingers. She was sitting between her legs in her bed, Amélie’s arms around her cuddling as they watched the rain outside. “Can’t wait to see the look on her face when she sees you here!” Lena said with a smug look on her face before she felt a sigh escape Amélie.

“Do you think you can keep it a secret for just a bit longer? I’m not really ready to see them yet.” Amélie had said as Lena turned to look into her eyes and nodded giving her a kiss.

“Of course Amélie!”

“Amélie?”

Lena jumped at the voice, quickly detaching from Amélie only to trip on her sheets and fall on the floor. She quickly stood and laughed nervously.

“Heh! Sorry Emily! We meant to tell you it’s just Amélie here wasn’t ready!” Lena said with a soft nervous chuckle as she pointed back at Amélie, who stood still, expressionless as she looked at Emily.

“She’s back?” Emily’s voice broke. “She’s here?”

“Of course she’s here! Emily what’s wrong with yo-“

A door slamming cut her off.

It took maybe thirty seconds for Angela to come bursting through the door, yelling at a sheepish Emily.

“I told you feeding into that thing in her head was a bad idea! Now look at her! She thinks that woman is still here!”

“I didn’t know she’d start seeing her again I-“

“What are you two even talking about? Amélie is right here! Come on Amé say something!” She turned to look at the woman frozen in place.

“She’s not here Lena! She never was!” Angela’s voice showed her frustration.

“But-“

“Lena she’s dead.” Emily spoke, her voice quiet. “I’m sorry…”

Lena made to grab Amélie’s hand, finding nothing there but air.

Then it all came crashing down.

Amélie’s first solo ballet performance. How they had gotten drunk celebrating it. How Lena had insisted to drive even when Amélie had told her to get a cab.

A deep breath.

How they had swerved off the bridge into the river below. How Amélie had managed to get free but Lena hadn’t. How she had come back for her and pulled her out only to have her leg tangled in the seatbelt of the car.

Another deep breath.

How Amélie’s lifeless, wet body was dragged out of the water. How she couldn’t stop herself from looking at the corpse of her lover.

Her world spun, she could hear distant calls of her name.

The only clear thing she could hear was Amélie’s last words.

* * *

 

Her eyes opened again, she wished they didn’t. She was awake again, she wished she wasn’t.

It had been two weeks since Angela had told her the truth. Emily apologized every day, she cried too. Lena couldn’t find it in herself to hate her. She had tried her best. They both had.

She lied whenever they asked if she could still see Amélie, told them she was gone for good while staring off behind them to an encouraging smile from Amélie. Eventually they let her be alone again, so she decided to take a walk.

She saw her again, standing knee deep in the lake.

Amélie beckoned her, she followed.

Amélie continued walking into the lake and Lena followed.

“I love you Amé.” Lena had said the water just above her waist.

“I know Lena, I know.” Amélie had wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug letting her nuzzle her nose in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I kept you here for so long.” Lena was fully crying now.”I’m sorry I haven’t let you move on. Please… please forgive me.”

“It’s ok Lena, I forgive you.”

Amélie’s warmth disappeared.

She stood there, hands grasping at the air.

“Goodbye.”

 

 


End file.
